Write an equation to represent the following statement. The product of $7$ and $j$ is $91$. Solve for $j$. $j=$
Answer: Let's translate the product of ${7}$ and $ j$ : The $\text{product of }}{7}$ and $ j$ means $ {7}$ is being $\text{multiplied}}$ by $ j$. So, we can write the product of ${7}$ and $ j$ as ${7} \cdot}{j}$. The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${\text{is } { 91}}$ as $={91}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. $7 j = {91}$ We can also write this as $ j 7 = {91}$ or $ {91} = 7{j} $ or ${91} = j 7$. Now we can solve for ${j}$. Divide both sides by ${7}$ to get ${j}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{{91}}{7} &= \dfrac{ 7 j}{7}\\ \\ {13} &={j} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $91=7j$ $j=13$